Desert Flowers
by Five Minute Obsessions
Summary: It was the smell of him - blood and gunmetal, dark and dirty and sinfully enticing.


_Author's note: _This was written for my claim over at the Livejournal 1sentence community. For those of you who are unfamiliar with 1sentence, it's a writing challenge community where writers take a set of fifty different themes and write one sentence for each based on the pairing of their choice. Writing sentences may not seem like much of a challenge, but I found it was a good exercise to keep my writing skills limber while my muse seems to be on holiday. :P Since the Jak fandom is in desperate need of more JakxSeemy goodness, I decided to share this here. Enjoy!

P.S. #4 comes courtesy of my little sister.

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**  
As he kneels by the image of a false god, Jak finds tears welling inexplicably in his eyes, and starts in surprise when he feels a hand gently touch his shoulder.

**#02 - Kiss**  
"I would never fall for the likes of _you!_" Seem declares, glaring, but it's then that Jak pulls her suddenly, almost violently, forward, and she can't quite bring herself to draw away when his mouth meets hers.

**#03 - Soft**  
Seem tried to repress a shiver as his rough, calloused hands caressed her soft skin.

**#04 - Pain**  
When Jak sat on a cactus, Seem had to pull the spikes out of his ass.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
He found her in the temple garden, the front of her white apron smudged with dark earth.

**#06 - Rain**  
A desert miracle caught in her eyelashes and dripped down her cheeks, and her skin tasted of running paint and salt.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
It was the smell of him - blood and gunmetal, dark and dirty and sinfully enticing, like chocolate.

**#08 - Happiness**  
Happiness is the smell of sunbaked weeds, the warm glow of the proud Spargan sun on bare skin, and Seem's slow crawling smile as she welcomes him back.

**#09 - Telephone**  
When Jak abruptly awakens in his dingy apartment in downtown Haven, he feels a sense of relief when he answers him comm and hears the monk girl's voice on the other end.

**#10 - Ears**  
It's with a strange fascination that he eyes the backs of her ears, the tender white flesh where they meet her skull.

**#11 - Name**  
There was the nickname she gave him when they first met, "_Hero_" - derisive, mocking - and there is the name she calls him in public, "Mar" - a sign of respect and reverence - but Jak wishes more than anything else that she'd call her by his _real_ one.

**#12 - Sensual**  
The smell of burning wax candles wafts towards him, their soft yellow-milk-glow illuminating the left side of her face with a tantalizing flicker.

**#13 - Death**  
A modest stone tablet marks Damas' grave deep in the Wasteland by the oasis, and during Jak's first visit he turns to find the pale-faced monk girl hovering behind him, like a ghost on the sand-laced wind.

**#14 - Sex**  
With the hot breath of night on her skin and Jak's sweaty palms inching their way nervously, tentatively towards her waist, Seem has never felt the pull of temptation stronger than she has now.

**#15 - Touch**  
Something unspoken lies between them, both thrilling and alarming, something about the way he is so very careful _not_ to touch her.

**#16 - Weakness**  
She's isn't fool enough not to recognize the symptoms, and privately she berates herself for her weakness, praying for forgiveness.

**#17 - Tears**  
As Seem says her evening prayers, the tears come from out of nowhere, unwanted, unreasoned and unbidden, and as the paint runs down her cheeks she drops to her knees, begging the Precursors for guidance.

**#18 - Speed**  
"Come for a ride," Jak offered, motioning, but for a moment Seem only folded her arms primly over her chest and eyed the metal contraption he sat in doubtfully, hitching one red-painted eyebrow.

**#19 - Wind**  
The desert wind whips stinging sand in their faces as they careen through the Wasteland, but Jak just laughs and laughs.

**#20 - Freedom**  
Wind raking through his hair like coarse, sandy fingers and the taste of speed on his tongue as Seem squeaks and holds on for dear life while Daxter screams useless directions - _this_, Jak decides all at once, _is freedom,_ and he's never felt so far from that prison cell as he does now.

**#21 - Life**  
The Wasteland after a storm is like nothing he's seen; life shoots out of the crevices and grows sprawling, lush and wild and free.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
A _woman,_ some woman she's never seen, one with bright blue-green hair and skimpy dress, hangs off of Jak's arm like a cheap piece of jewellery, gaudy and out of place in the dry, dusty streets of Spargus.

**#23 - Hands**  
Pale, fine-boned and delicate, a flutter of Seem's hands paints her sentences with the expression her face refuses of betray, and the slightest touch of her white fingertips sends shivers up Jak's spine.

**#24 - Taste**  
The cactus fruit at the festival Seem urged him to try as shockingly sugary and sweet (Jak wonders if her lips, rimmed in pink juice, taste the same.)

**#25 - Devotion**  
She could offer him reverence and devotion, he supposes; she could offer him worship and prayers - but of these, he wants none.

**#26 - Forever**  
Her fingers trace the scriptures engraved upon the hallowed walls, and when she allows her mind to wander and her heart to voice its foolish fancies, she sees their names writ there, side-by-side, stamped in time.

**#27 - Blood**  
She pushed him, she pushed him, she called his rage forth, coaxing out the monster from within, and when she pushed too far, the beast took a swipe, crimson blood blossoming on her skin.

**#28 - Sickness**  
"Drink this," Seem advised, pushing a cup of cactus-root tea at him, causing Jak to make an awful face.

**#29 - Melody**  
Snatches of flute song mingle with laughter as dancers whirl through the streets; she tells her first joke, he gives his first smile, and their night lasts as long as the melody is sweet.

**#30 - Star**  
Every night Seem turns her eyes to the sky and finds it blessedly empty, she smiles and says a silent prayer of thanks.

**#31 - Home**  
The Temple glows with reverence as Seem ushers him into her home, a place of chants and hushed prayers, the smell of burning candles heavy in Jak's nostrils.

**#32 - Confusion**  
Daxter's eyes widened with shock as he sputtered, "Wait, Seem's a g... a GIRL?!"

**#33 - Fear**  
Jak's eyes clouded with darkness as he threw Seem against the stone wall, and for the first time, he breathed in the scent of her fear.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
"A storm is coming," Seem warns in hushed tones, causing Jak to frown and hitch an eyebrow at the clear, cloudless sky.

**#35 - Bonds**  
She likes this, Seem decides, this easiness between them now, born of misunderstandings resolved and anger melted down and congealed into friendship,

**#36 - Market**  
Under false pretenses, Jak finds himself picking through the throng trading and bartering at the Spargan market, merchants crying out to him to sample their wares as he passes, but as his gaze locks on to a pair of elegant white ears and meets a pair of deep crimson eyes, he stops, breathless; Jak's found what he was looking for.

**#37 - Technology**  
The small bronze orb leapt from Seem's hands and hovered, its parts twisting and humming in a sort of otherworldly dance, and he and Daxter stared, transfixed.

**#38 - Gift**  
The confusion on Jak's face when she handed him the small brown hemp bracelet she'd hand-woven made Seem smile secretly to herself when he wasn't looking.

**#39 - Smile**  
Later, she smiled that same smile whenever she saw him toying with it unknowingly.

**#40 - Innocence**  
They are no strangers to hardships or pain, neither of them; but somehow, being with her reminds Jak of simpler times, when people's mouths and hearts and faces spoke nothing but truth.

**#41 - Completion**  
Patting down the soil around the last flower bush, Seem wiped her hands on her apron and glanced around, satisfied, at her newly-planted garden.

**#42 - Clouds**  
Drab, wispy clouds skitter teasingly across the gray sky as Seem gazes forlornly out a high temple window, and ache in her heart and a red scarf clenched tightly in her fist.

**#43 - Sky**  
A stumble, a fall, and she finds herself noting how remarkably blue the sky is today, with Jak rushing to apologize; "Off!" she orders.

**#44 - Heaven**  
When she first saw Jak in his Light form - gliding toward her from atop a broken pillar, tendrils of blue light radiating from his back, eyes aglow - Seem could've sworn he was an angel, sent by the Precursors to deliver her.

**#45 - Hell**  
When she'd first seen Jak in his Dark form - black claws shredding through flesh and sinew, entangling every opponent in the Arena in their own entrails - Seem could've sworn he was the keeper of the fiery gates himself, come to damn them.

**#46 - Sun**  
Seem loves days like this, bright and hot and unrelentingly sunny (because there's a chance Jak's blue shirt will become soaked through with sweat and he'll find he has to take it off.)

**#47 - Moon**  
They meet in the Wasteland under the full light of the swollen moon, Jak aglow from the inside out with Light; delicate, filmy wings unfurling from his back; Seem's face tinged with silver, her eyes catching the light, a living statue carved of milkbone and moonflesh; and together they are beautiful and ethereal.

**#48 - Waves**  
The waves on the Spargan shore pull in and wash out, pull in and wash out, and - "It's much better if you take off your shoes," Seem hints, sidling up and surprising him.

**#49 - Hair**  
It's strange, Jak thinks, running his palms over her smooth, clean-shaven head, how she's still the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

**#50 - Supernova**  
It's wonderful, Seem allows herself to think in her less guilt-ridden moments, what the meeting of their bodies does to her - the insistent building of heat culminating in sudden and glorious release, like the explosion of a firecracker.


End file.
